Heart's Quest
by crimzsky
Summary: Finding himself out of place even in his own home where should he go? It hurts to feel useless...A shakable event happens and Tsuna finds himself in a foreign country of the cherry blossoms. There he finds someone who needs his existence, but more inside.
1. Prologue

**Heart's Quest**

**

* * *

**

**DISLCAIMER: Do not owe!**

**SUMMARY: **Finding himself out of place even in his own home where should he go? It hurts to feel useless...A shakable event happens and Tsuna finds himself in a foreign country of the cherry blossoms. There he finds someone who needs his existence, but what happens when his brother Tsunayoshi comes begging him to return? 1827 and 6927.......

**A/N: This is my second story.....it's still a progressing work. First of all I want to say that if you plan to fav then please at least review. I'm also quite busy with school and all so sorry if the updates are slow. Also I'm on hold for my other story because I'm not motivated enough to continue....XD but I promise I'll eventually get to it. So here goes the prologue.----**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was darker than usual because of the solar eclipse. The reddish white outer glow of the moon as it crosses the sun was breath taking yet a scary and strange existence. The sky was void of stars and only blackness was seen when looking up. The city was lifeless as people retreated to their cozy homes.

That dark and mysterious night in a castle far away people scurried from the adjourning bed chamber of the king and queen. The men aligned themselves outside of the room, out of the women's way.

A few house maids ran in and out of the room getting more hot water and cloth. The darkness in the castle was lit with candle lights along the corridors. In that hallway the candle lights were illuminating shadows of three gentlemen who are standing with anticipation.

"What's with the cold sweat Gitto? The mightiest ruler being seen like this will make your followers cringe at the site." Said a young man with curly side burns. He was wearing a white undershirt with the collars up, adorned with a yellow ribbon tied around it, coming together in a knot at the center of his chest. A fedora hat sat on his head. He wore a black blazer, the length reaching his knees, ending his ensemble with black pants.

He stood beside his ruler with the notion of easing his anticipation.

"Yes you're right. I should compose myself better, yet what's with this horrible feeling that I have. It's as if something bad is going to happen." Gitto turned to his most trusted right hand man for some sort of answer.

The young man looked at Gitto with earnestly as he contemplates the reasoning to Gitto's feelings.

"My Son. Do not worry. There are no signs of anything wrong going on. Have faith. Let the women do what they know." An older man with spiky white hair stood in front of Gitto and the younger man.

"Yes you are right uncle Timoteo." Gitto relaxed his posture as he inhales and exhales air into his lungs. "I just hope that it's healthy, boy or girl."

"Yes that would be a blessing to our royal family." Tiometo smiled softly at his nephew.

"If it's a boy then you, Reborn must take responsibility in teaching him the ways of survival." Gitto looked towards his best friend.

"Hah knew I wouldn't be let off with doing you this favor. Not enough that I'm already your right hand man, but now your kid's tutor?" Reborn smirked as he leaned on the cold rock wall.

Gitto chuckled. "Why yes." He smiled warmly at Reborn who he trust with his life. "You are by far the only person I can entrust this task to. I know you will be able to teach him well."

Reborn looked at Gitto with a serious expression, then his facial expression softened as he smiled back reassuring his good friend. "I will train him like a Spartan." At that all three figures laughed expressing their joy for the special occasion.

All of a sudden the echo of a crying baby was heard as it entered the world.

Gitto, Reborn, and Timoteo all stopped their actions to wait for the good news.

The lady in waiting opened the door with a bundle of blanket wrapped around the new born. "Congratulations you have a son." She smiled as she showed the three men the baby boy.

Gitto looked down at his first born. His head was covered in chestnut hair like his mothers. Gitto smiled at his beloved son, thankful for his wife.

"He will grow to be brave." Reborn looked over Gitto's shoulders.

At that exact moment a scream was heard within the room. All attention turned towards it.

"What is going on? Is Tsubaki okay?" Gitto looked worriedly at the room.

Another nurse maid came out of the room to inform the lady in waiting. "Nana, it's another one. It appears that Tsubaki is still pushing for the other one."

"Another one?....Here take him and I'll go back inside to help." Nana handed over the little bundle to the nurse maid and entered the room closing the doors behind them as the nurse maid entered after her.

"A..another one…." Gitto started to look glum. His intuitive told him that something bad was going to happen. He clenched his hands tightly.

A few hours passed and finally the second child came out. There was no cry coming from the child that was born after the first.

"My……child….is he alive?" Tsubaki barely spoke out. She weakly held out her hand. "I….heard no…cry.."

Nana came to her side and sat by Tsubaki's side holding the second born. She leaned towards the queen so that she could take a look. "Yes. He's indeed alive, but strangely enough he did not cry. Here take a look."

Tsubaki looked at her second born and smiled, glad that her child had survived. She looked to her right as her first born was brought to her side. "My beautiful son's. Nana……please…..look after….them…" Tsubaki smiled as tears rolled down her beautiful face. "Gi..tto.."

Gitto rushed to her side at once hearing that his newborns were now in the clear. "Tsubaki." Gitto looked at her sadly, knowing what was happening. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his wife. "I love you."

"I….love…you…" Saying those last words she closed her eyes as she rest for eternity, smile on her face.

Everyone in the room cried for the loss of their queen and for his first time the second born cried as if also mourning for the loss of his mother.

* * *

Review? Please?...XD...


	2. Chapter 1 TsunaTsunayoshi

**DISCLAIMER: do not owe**

**A/N: Okay since there's two Tsuna's it won't be as fun if they look too identical so in the future when they are older Tsunayoshi, the older twin, has the look of the dying will Tsuna without the flames. Tsuna just looks like the cute Tsuna we know. I will explain more about their appearance when the time comes. OMG I wrote twelve pages! o.0 I swear I was gonna die...i had so much school work to do yet I wrote this fic first XD...I wanted to say a lot more but I completely forgot what I wanted to say...It's 1:39 am now and my brain's dead.....THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS for my prologue..Now read like your life depends on it!  
**

* * *

Eight Years Later

The grand view of the Vongola castle was a sight to behold. The gothic architecture of the massive building was adorned by Clair Matin climbing roses that over took most of the buildings' walls.

Different breeds of roses were planted in the surrounding area of the front yard as a medium size water fountain was found in the center, creating balance. Beautiful brown grey cobblestones created the path and walkway to and fro Vongola Castle.

The backyard was as beautiful as the front. There were fewer roses planted, but the whole area was covered in the richest green color of grass, with the cobblestones creating a pathway to many unknown places.

Nana walked around the backyard calling out a name. "Tsuna! Tsu-kun!" Her hand cupped the side of her mouth has she called out the child's name. Where in the world could he be? The backyard's so big, if one were not from the castle one could get lost. Even she had troubles getting to a place which uses the backyard as a pass and she's been here for eleven years.

She was about to move on until she heard a small whimper from the bushes to her left. Bulls-eye she found him. She peeked from the other side of the bushes and saw a little boy crouched down in fetus style with his head to his knees, crying.

"Tsu-kun. What's wrong?" She slowly approached the crying boy, kneeling down beside him. She tilted her head.

Tsuna looked up, sniffed, and wiped his teary eye. "I….I'm not strong…not like onii-chan….it…it hurted….." Tsuna wasn't making much sense stuttering about two things at once.

"So you want to be strong like your onii-chan and it's hurting you?" Nana tried rephrasing his words to make sure that that was what Tsuna meant.

"N…no…I…I want to be strong like onii-chan…..but Reborn's training….hurts….and I can't do it…..not like onii-chan…" He sniffed again and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

Nana was about to say something but another presence stopped her.

"Tsuna." Tsuna's big brother pushed the bush away as he walked to their side.

Seeing his big brother Tsuna stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Onii-chan."

Tsuna's big brother walked up to him and held him in an embrace, patting his head. "Tsuna are you okay?"

"Onii-chan…." Tsuna started crying again out of frustration and pain from the cuts and bruises on his small body. He felt so weak.

"Where does it hurt?" Tsuna's big brother pulled apart the embrace and examined his little brother's injuries. Reborn went overboard thinking that Tsuna can handle the exact training that he had to endure. Tsuna was more fragile. "Nana I'm going to take Tsuna to his room to rest." He turned his back to Tsuna hinting that he'll give him a piggy back ride.

Tsuna blushed at the fact that he has to yet again depend on his brother's help, but because of the unbearable pain, he took the offer and climbed onto his brother's back.

"Tsunayoshi." Nana looked at the two.

Tsunayoshi turned to look at Nana waiting for her to continue has he holds onto Tsuna's legs.

"You should rest too. Don't work yourself too hard. You're still a child, have some fun and later on tonight if you two would like to come over to have dinner with us please feel free to come." Nana smiled softly at the twins.

"Onii-chan lets go! It'll be fun." Tsuna smiled happily as his hold on his big brother tightens.

Tsunayoshi turned his head to look at his happy brother and smiled. "Yeah….Since its Iemitsu father wouldn't mind." He started to walk back to the castle with Tsuna on his back.

Nana watched them walk away towards the castle as she reminisces about the past. The time those two were born were a time of happiness and sadness. Losing the life of a loved one yet gaining two. Following procedures written in the book of rules within the royal family, Giotto had to give the same name to both his sons. Therefore his two children are named Tsunayoshi.

As written in the book if there was ever a time where the queen gave birth to twins of the same gender, they were to be given the same name in case one of them were to die. It was recorded in the royal family history that twins run in the family, but one is always sickly and never survives. This was set as a precaution in case the twins were male and if one were to die or be murdered the other would take his place as king or crown prince.

Nana hated that rule within the royal family. It does not give the children a sense of individualism. Both of them are quite different, and that is why Tsuna finds himself needing to catch up with Tsunayoshi, feeling that they need to be the same. But because of their different personalities the younger twin was given the nickname Tsuna because of how friendly he can be to others and the fact that he is always all smiles. The older twin was called by the given name because of his strength to lead others his age and his potential as the next king.

All she can do for her deceased best friend is to watch over them.

-----

The room was big and had a huge bed made out of mahogany wood. Upon entering the room huge windows were seen aligned on the walls connecting to a door which leads out to the balcony. White silk curtains danced with the wind stating that the balcony door was opened.

Looking to the right the bed was centered against the wall with a toy box at the foot of the bed and a few feet away a full length mahogany dresser was there.

Tsunayoshi walked in and set Tsuna on the bed. He turned around and walked out leaving Tsuna staring off after him. A few minutes later he came back in with a first-aid-kit. He walked up to Tsuna, setting down the first-aid-kit and opening it he grabbed the roll of white cloth. Tsunayoshi turned to Tsuna and bent down, lifting Tsuna's leg so that he can bandage up the scrape on his knee.

Tsunayoshi dabbed a cotton with disincentive and used it to wipe the bacteria on the scrape before applying the bandage on. He then looked at Tsuna's face and applied a small strip of bandage over the cut along his cheek.

"There that should do it." He stood up and looked down at Tsuna. "The bruises will go away in a few days." He began to worry that Tsuna's body can't take much more of Reborn's rash trainings.

"Gomen ne…onii-chan….You're always looking after me…." Tsuna turned his gaze away from Tsunayoshi, hating himself for not meeting everyone else's expectations. Tsuna felt a hand on his head. The hand slowly ruffled his hair.

"That's what big brothers are for isn't it? I'll protect you." He'll take in everything that threatens his precious other self. Everything will be absorbed to him.

Tsuna looked up with a slight smile on his face. "Uhn…"

"I'm going to find father and tell him that we'll be dinning with Iemitsu tonight. Wait for me here." His stern eyes softened a little bit as he showed a smile.

"Ah okay."

Tsunayoshi walked out of the door.

Onii-chan's truly kind. He's never once complain about looking after me even though he's always going through Reborn's Spartan schedule. He's so strong and everyone admires him. Tsuna smiled to himself, proud to have such a brother.

Someone barged into the room catching Tsuna's attention. "Jyuu-daime!!" Gokudera looked around the room and stopped at the appearance of Tsuna. Looking so much like one another it was hard to tell who was who without hearing their manner in speaking. One spoke with confidence while the other stutters and stumbles over his words always apologizing.

Tsuna smiled, covering the little pain rising in his heart. "Ah…umm…Onii-chan's not here….He just left a few minutes ago…"

"Oh Tsuna…sorry….uh yeah I'm actually looking for Jyuu-daime…." Gokudera rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh…well onii-chan and I were going to join Iemitsu for dinner….If you find onii-chan tell him that I already left…" Tsuna jumped down from his bed and walked past Gokudera with a smile on his face as he headed towards Nana's home.

"Aww man…I screwed up.." Gokudera walked towards the dining room feeling like a jerk. For some reason he felt that calling Tsuna's older brother Jyuu-daime pains Tsuna. But it can't be helped since Jyuu-daime has more potential of becoming the next ruler, and Gokudera aimed to be the tenth ruler's right hand man. Yeah…it's alright…right?

Turning the corner Gokudera almost ran into Tsunayoshi. "Whaa..Sorry I was spacing out…" His hands covered his chest as if to keep the fright within.

"Gokudera."

"Ah…Jyuu-daime?" Not sure if this was his jyuu-daime or Tsuna it came out as a question.

"Gokudera, what did I say about calling me that." Tsunayoshi walked pass Gokudera heading to Tsuna's room.

"Oh Tsuna wanted me to tell you that he left…uhm..Jyuu-daime about tomorrow…" Gojudera was cut off as Tsunayoshi dashed towards the back door. "Jyuu-daime!" Gokudera stood there looking at Tsunayoshi's back as he ran off into the distance.

-----

Laughter was heard from a small house bordered with a low wooden fence. The house looked like a cozy home of a happy and well off family. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. In the background the sun was setting, creating a light red-orange glow around the orb as the sky is painted in a pinkish-purple color.

Inside the house four people sat around the dining table waiting for Nana to set the table. They were engrossed in the tales of Iemitsu's journeys and mischief's, laughing at his blunders along the way. There was a knock at the door and the laughter died down as Kyoko opened the door.

"Ah hello Tsunayoshi-kun." Kyoko smiled and stepped to the side to let him enter.

Tsunayoshi was out of breath has he walked up to Tsuna. "Why…Did..you leave without me? I thought I told you to wait for me in your room…" He gasped for breath, his hands on his knees while he was bent over.

"I'm sorry onii-chan…"Tsuna felt guilty for leaving at the spur of the moment because of the emotions Gokudera caused him.

"It's dangerous going off on your own." He looked intently at Tsuna.

"I…I met Ryo-nii outside, so…so it was okay…." Tsuna looked down at his knees.

"Just…don't do it again okay?" He straightened himself, patting his legs from the dust that had conjured up while running through the fields to get here.

"Uhn.."Tsuna nodded his head.

Tsunayoshi ruffled his hair and sat next to him waiting like everyone else in the room for the feast. The previous scene from before the interruption continued as laughter ringed throughout the house.

Beside Tsunayoshi was Tsuna who was laughing away at the stories being told by Ryohei with EXTREEM being heard after every sentence, Kyoko who sat down to his right smiling, in front of them Ryohei was banging the table out of enthusiasm from telling his story and their father who laughed alongside everyone else.

Nana came in and out of the kitchen to put down plates and plates of food while everyone started eating and enjoying themselves. She came to the dining table and brought in the last dish for the night and settled herself beside her husband joining the family. This was a scene she loved seeing. The twins were practically family since she was their nurse maid for quite a long time. She treated them as if they were her own.

-----

Tsuna sat in his bed, light blue covers drawn up to his stomach has he sat with his knees up to his chin. His arms embraced his knees, head resting atop them, as he looked out the balcony doors. The light breeze blew the curtains in and out, with the white moon shining into his room. There was a light knock on the door and Tsuna turned his head to look at the direction of his door.

"It's me." Tsunayoshi waited outside the doors in his identical sky blue satin robe pajama. Waiting for Tsuna's cue to let him in he thought about the many things he wanted to talk to Tsuna about. Especially tomorrow.

"Onii-chan." Tsuna straightened his legs, eye's still glued to the door.

The door slowly opened and Tsunayoshi walked in smile on his face. He walked up to the bed and climbed in as Tsuna shifts to the side to make room for another person. He laid down as soon as he got under the covers right beside Tsuna. Tsuna joined him and let himself fall backwards into his soft pillow.

Tsunayoshi turned his head so that he faces Tsuna. "Ne Tsuna…tomorrow…are you really going to go with Nana?"

"Yeah it sounds fun, and I haven't been outside of the palace for a while now." He turned to face his brother. "Won't you come?" His puppy dog face was hard to resist even though it looked so much like Tsunayoshi's own.

"No I already promised Gokudera last week that I'll go out with him to hunt. I'm sorry." His eyebrows furrowed in.

"It's okay…You can come next time…You will won't you?"

"Of course I will." Tsunayoshi smiled and brought his hand over Tsuna to grab him in a close one handed embrace. Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes as sleep slowly took his world.

-----

"Tsu-kun are you ready?!" Nana called out while holding onto Kyoko's hand.

"I'm coming!" Tsuna ran out of the door almost slipping down the stairs. His attire was a white undershirt, collars folded over a thin orange ribbon that tied into a bow at his neck, a buttoned up milk chocolate brown vest, brown and orange plaided shorts that reached right on top of his knees, following with orange socks right below his knees, and ending it with brown boots.

"My you look so adorable Tsu-kun. "Nana giggled. She took Tsuna's hand and dragged both Kyoko and him into a carriage. Kyoko entered first sitting by the window, Nana second being in the middle, and Tsuna last where the door is.

Tsuna looked out the window waiting for his brother to show up. He wanted to wish him luck for the hunt and perform the family ceremony for Tsunayoshi's safe return. He stuck his head out of the window and looked back at the castle's front doors hoping that any moment now his brother would come running out. There was nothing. Losing hope he properly sat in the carriage staring straight ahead.

Clunk clunk. The hooves of horses were heard next to the carriage. "Tsuna." Tsunayoshi looked inside the window to see his brother being alerted to him.

Tsuna stretched himself half way out the window to greet his brother. "Onii-chan!" Tsunayoshi was wearing the exact same clothes as Tsuna. "I thought you were still inside. Thank goodness you're here."

Tsunayoshi ushered the horse closer to the carriage. "Well I had to say good bye before you leave for the whole afternoon and I knew you wanted to perform the ceremony before I left."

Gokudera, a few feet away on his own horse waited for the exchange. Behind him were at least ten other people as body guards.

"Yeah I want to perform the ceremony." Tsunayoshi leaned towards Tsuna. Tsuna kissed him on the cheek and in return he kissed Tsuna on the cheek, signifying for the other's safe return home. Tsuna flashed a heartwarming smile that even made Gokudera and the others who were waiting behind blush at the site. "Well I'll be going then."

"Bye!" Tsunayoshi yelled after the carriage as it started its way into town. He can see Tsuna's head popping out from the side, waving his hand. "Well then shall we start?" He turned his horse by the reins and clucked it to speed up.

-----

"We have arrived Master!" A servant shouted as he secured the massive boat that docked in.

Seagulls cried circling around the docking area. Merchants and fishermen docked their boats in as they bring in the big catch from early morning. People were scattered about minding their own business, with a few stopping to gawk at the massive ship that just docked in. It was a foreign ship with the word skylark painted on the side in another language. The ship was dark and beautiful with its red flags.

People were seen coming down the ship. They were indeed foreign, but there was also natives of the country stepping out. The first person to step foot on the grounds was a tall slim figure who wore traditional Chinese clothing. The color was red and his pants were black. He had a small black braid down his back tied with red silk ribbon. His facial features were that of a bishonen.

The next person was a child with dark hair. He too was as beautiful as the first even at such a young age. His sharp eyes were the color of ice blue. He wore different clothing then that of the first person. He wore a long dark purple yukata, with intricate white designs at the hem and left sleeves which went up to his shoulders.

The third person was a native born with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in fashion with this year's season. He looked to be around in his mid teens. The other people were just ordinary looking people who came along as helpers or servants.

"Yo! Fon I'm going to attend to business here at the docks. So um have your nephew explore or something cause it'll be a while before I can show him around town a bit." The young teen waved off to his guests and walked towards a shack with his henchmen right beside him.

"You heard Dino-san. Kyouya go ahead and feel free to explore. I have business to attend to as well." Fon looked over his nephew who just stood there looking like he wants to kill someone. "And don't, I repeat DON'T start trouble you hear? This is another country and I don't want to deal with your mischief's." He stared down Kyouya's glare.

"Fine." Was the short reply from the child as he headed off in no particular direction. As long as he can get out of this crowded place he could care less about anything else.

-----

Women and young girls rushed from store to store to find the latest in fashion dress styles. They wait for hours end to get their measurements done so that they can get their dresses in by the spring ball the following four months.

Nana and Kyoko along with a dragged in Tsuna were inside one of these boutiques. This one was less busy and had fewer people waiting. There were three other women inside the small confided space.

There were mannequins by the front windows dressed in up to date fashion, and other mannequin heads around the boutique with hats on.

Tsuna slumped down out of exhaustion. He expected to have fun today, never thought that he was going to be dragged into this…how do you put it…four hour torture of going to many different boutiques which they ended up going back to the first one. Tsuna tried to be as unnoticeable as possible by hiding behind all of the bags that held materials and things Nana had bought.

He wished he had gone hunting with his big brother….scratch that…he wished he could be at home reading a good book.

"No way you didn't know that?" The sentence caught Tsuna's attention. It was one of the ladies inside the boutique. Maybe this was interesting information about something. Tsuna paid attention to their conversation.

"It's true I remembered it the day it happened. It was such an unfortunate event. It was believed that it was the cause of their different personalities." Tsuna peeked to see that the lady with a heavy build was speaking.

"What do you mean?" The lady with a small frame asked as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"Well I guess it's because you are new in town, but this is something that should be known because the king doesn't like his civilians to be ignorant about the situation."

At that Tsuna's ears perked up even more at the mention of his father. What could his father not want people to be ignorant about?

"Well you see this is about our country's two prince. Did you know they were born when the moon covered the sun? That is a bad omen. Right after the birth of the youngest prince the mother died..Such a sad event. The child must be heartbroken to hear that he killed his own mother..tsk tsk because of that the youngest child was born fragile and weak, but the oldest son is very capable and will be a good leader, but I guess if the younger twin is here then he can't succeed the throne huh?..Maybe there's some sort of ritual for twins to gain the throne.."

Tsuna froze when he heard what that lady had said about his birth. That he was the one who killed his mother when he entered this world. So that's it…That's why he was weak? Tsuna was filled with too many emotions. Sadness, hurt, pain, most of all confusion.

"Oh my I had no…" The small lady was cut off at the sudden crash of the bags around Tsuna's feet as he stood up, knocking them down. The two lady were shocked.

"To have such a young child hear this…" The big lady said without care.

Tsuna was on the verge of tears. He burst out the door.

"Tsu-kun?! Tsuna?!..." Nana witnessed his outburst as she got out of the measuring room with her daughter in hand. "Tell me what happened for him to act this way? You misses were here right?" She asked the two ladies by her side.

"Tsuna?! You mean…the…prince?" The heavy weight lady asked in terror.

"Oh my gosh!" The small frame lady held her hands to her mouth.

"What happened? Did something upset him?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry..what do I do…What do I do? Please tell me what I should do? If the King finds out will I be banished?" She fretted as she starts to cry.

"Please tell me what happened." Nana said calmly.

-----

Tsuna ran out of the boutique not caring where he ran to as long as he can get away from those people. He wanted to go somewhere with no people. Right now he just want to get away and cry all his tears. He came to a secluded area, or at least it seemed secluded.

The wind blew and his breath was taken away as he stared at a beautiful figure before him. Even though tears were now streaming down his face he can still clearly see this person, who wore foreign clothes with black hair that swayed with the breeze. This person was around his age, maybe two or three years older. The feature that caught Tsuna's eyes were his cold icy blue ones as he stared at Tsuna.

* * *

Sorry didn't find time to proof read so if you find grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me. Also reviews would be nice!


	3. Chapter 3 Tsuna

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. My computer is down and have been down for almost a month now...T_T...Waiting for it to be fixed! I'm using School comps to upload as much as I have written. I have so much more I want to say, but completely forgot so please enjoy..and Review!! I swear I'm seeing more favs but no review...How would I know what I'm doing right or wrong within my own story with out my good reader's critiques and comments? Seriously reviews would only make me want to write faster and better.**

* * *

~Tsuna~

The wind blew as Kyouya turned to face another smaller than him. Big round topaz eyes met his cold blue grey ones. The shimmering morning light from the sun's rays made the small boys tears sparkle like glittering jewels as they trickle down his petite round face. Standing there he looked quite angelic even with the tears.

Kyouya snapped back to reality because of his irritation at the fact that his new found peace and quite is now being interrupted by this small figure. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah..Umm I..I didn't mean to…Sorry" The petite boy looked down and rubbed his eyes with the back of his clenched fists. He looked back up at Kyouya timidly.

"You." Kyouya walked towards him with high interest. "You speak the language of my native homeland." He stopped in front of the younger boy.

"Eh? I am?" He tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah I am huh?" He chuckled at himself for not realizing that he had unconsciously spoken Japanese. It was so natural to go from Italian to Japanese in an instant because of Nana-chan that Tsuna tend to forget that he was speaking in different languages. "Must be because of Nana-chan. She's from Japan and she watches over onii-chan and I." He smiled.

"Hn…." Kyouya crossed his hands.

"So does that mean that you…you're from Japan too?" Tsuna asked eagerly on tip toes straining himself to look at the much taller boy in front of him a few feet away. Anyone from another land excites him, because where they come from is so much different from what he knows. Anything outside of the palace life is exciting.

"Yes I am." Kyouya said as he starts to walk away from the place.

Noticing that the other boy was leaving Tsuna also started to walk after him, his footsteps falling closely behind the others'.

Kyouya looked behind him and sure enough the little boy was right behind him in steps. He faced ahead and walked faster, the pletter platter of his wooden sandals echoed in the empty streets accompanied by the soft tip taps of the other boy's boots as he trailed along.

Ignoring the other person's presence, Kyouya continued his way through the streets making a left turn and then a right. Upon turning the corner Kyouya found himself right back at the tree he had come across when he was looking for a quite place to rest. He grunted and chose a different path to take from the one he took earlier. Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the same spot. He took a step and noticed that the other boy was still following him around.

Turning around to face the boy Kyouya said, "What are you doing following me around?" In fact wasn't this kid from here? His eyes formed a glare as his attention turned to Tsuna. "In fact aren't you from here?"

"Well….you see….this is actually the first time I've been in town…" Tsuna's voice was but a whisper half way. His hands were clasped together as he fumbled his fingers around.

"First time….." Kyouya closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Just great this kid isn't from around here and he's probably lost. Kyouya sighed and turned around taking another chance at getting back to where he has to be.

Yet again the same foot steps echoed alongside his as he made his way through the streets. Kyouya didn't care any more. He didn't care that a lost little boy was following him and that; yes he admitted it, that he was indeed lost. He quickened his pace as he continued forward creating distance between his follower.

From the side a group of kids walked through the alley joking around and laughing. They were pushing one another and talking loudly. They entered the street where Kyouya and Tsuna were walking through and stopped at the sight of the new faces in town.

"Well what do we have here a rich kid and a foreigner?" The taller boy of the group with brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles above his cheeks taunted as he made his way between his victims.

Tsuna now separated from his companion became nervous and scared. This is all new to him, but the vibe's he's getting from these new comers are not pleasant ones. This alerted his danger sense from his intuition. He took one step back.

The sudden crowding of more people caught Kyouya's attention. He turned to face them, irritated that so many people have appeared before him.

"Hah walking through our turf you guys sure got guts. Especially flashing your wealth in our faces like that. You guys won't leave here without any bruises."

"Yeah Seth here hates people who are rich and think that they can do anything they want just because of their wealth. And judging from the way you are dressed, you're quiet wealthy aren't you runt?" A fair skinned boy with dark hair said as he nudged his way beside the supposed group leader.

"And that foreigner must be rich to be taking a trip to our country. Pisses me off. All you rich people know how to do is waste your money on nothing."

"Let's just beat them up!"

"Yeah!"

The group riled up and became excited at the thought of getting back at the rich.

"Let's get the small fry first, he seems weaker!" The fair skinned boy stepped up and swung his fists.

Seeing that someone was going to give him a blow in the face Tsuna covered his face with both hands only to hear a weak whimpering sound below him. He removed his hands to peek at the figure before him on the ground clutching his stomach. He looked around and saw a flash of purple as every other boy too fell down clutching their stomachs in the very same way.

"Y…you…You're dead!" The tall boy ran and was about to hit the beauty from Japan. Everything went by so fast. Within a few seconds the beautiful foreigner struck the taller boy's face with something silver and then threw in a hard kick to the stomach, making him fly off a few feet away from where he was.

Tsuna's eyes' widened out of admiration. This person who elegantly took out his opponents was probably as strong as Gokudera, no perhaps even as strong as his brother. Tsuna was speechless as he watched the victor slip something inside the sleeve of the outfit. He took this moment to run up to his savior.

"Um… thank you for saving….me." Tsuna smiled up adoringly.

Kyouya turned to face him saying, "I didn't do it to help you out. They were crowding and I hate crowds; that's all." He pulled his arms out of his sleeves and smoothed out his yukata.

"I…I never got your name…um." Tsuna looked pleadingly at the older boy.

Kyouya was about to refuse giving his name to some kid, but seeing his face, those big round eyes resembling those of a cute pleading pet, he gave in and told him his name. "My name is Hibari. Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna smiled delighted that he had made a friend. "You can call me Tsuna Kyou-chan!"

Kyouya's eye twitched at the little nickname Tsuna gave him. "Do not, I repeat, do not call me Kyou-chan."

"Oh...Then hmm Kyouya!" Tsuna gave a wide smile.

"Keh." First name; who does this kid think he is? Kyouya was about to tell him off when he saw that look on Tsuna's face again and stopped. Tsuna's face was starting to irritate him. For the first time in his life he can't seem to resist this, this person who looks like a cute pleading puppy. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Kyouya, ne Kyouya? What's wrong?" Tsuna grabbed the end of Kyouya's sleeve and lightly tugged at it to get his attention.

"Will you shut it!" He opened his eyes to look at Tsuna, who covered his mouth with his hand, eyes terrified of the sudden out burst. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he regretted saying it so harshly scaring the poor boy. His expression softened as he placed a hand on Tsuna's head and ruffled his already messy hair.

Tsuna looked up accepting the gesture and smiled at the warmth Kyouya had given him for reassurance that he was not mad. His hand slipped away from his mouth. "Gomen."

Because of his pride Kyouya held in the apology he had wanted to say to Tsuna. Without warning he grabbed Tsuna's hand and held it in his as he tugged along the smaller boy with him towards the tree. He slumped down and leaned against the trunk pulling along Tsuna beside him. Not saying anything he closed his eyes.

"Um…" Tsuna twisted his body to look at Kyouya who is now resting silently beside him. Having the urge to ask him why they were sitting down, but scared that Kyouya might get mad at him, Tsuna stopped himself from speaking. This was better than getting lost again and meeting up with bullies, so Tsuna let himself relax by Kyouya's side. He too closed his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze accompanied by the quietness of nature.

Both boys fell asleep with the serene atmosphere. Tsuna's head leaned against Kyouya's shoulder as Kouya's head leaned atop Tsuna's. Forgetting to release the other's hand when he slumped down to rest his eyes, Kyouya's hand interlocked with the smaller boy's as both of their legs stretched out.

* * *

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Tsunayoshi

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**A/N: I'm trying something different with how I'm uploading my story and would like feed back if I should upload it like this. Because this story is about Tsuna AND Tsunayoshi I was trying to upload each of their parts seprately. So please tell me in the review or message me if this is the way to upload for my story...Thank you!!**

* * *

~Tsunayoshi~

Riding his horse into a gallop Tsunayoshi slowed the pace down so that his followers/body guards could catch up. He pulled the reins so that his horse would turn around and he could see how many were behind him. As expected Gokudera was right behind him where as the other people within the group were a few yards away.

He had gone hunting once with his father, Tsuna, and Reborn. His first time hunting was a success as he brought home a deer with huge antlers. It was natural for him to be the predator whilst Tsuna got injured during the hunt being clumsy. Though he enjoyed hunting, because of Tsuna's accident Tsuna avoids the chance of going hunting, so he didn't want to go unless his little brother joins.

This time was different since he had promised Gokudera that he would go hunting with him if Gokudera would keep the promise of not telling anyone that he had seen him crying after one of Reborn's Spartan training.

Everyone has this mature and respectful image of Tsunayoshi that tends to pressure him into being the best and strong person he appears to be, but sometimes he just wants to be like Tsuna and be able to cry sometimes. Not wanting to put everyone down Tsunayoshi puts on a front and hides his true feelings. This is one reason why he spoils his other self. Being able to let Tsuna show weakness was like showing his own weakness.

That day that Gokudera saw him crying was an accident. Knowing that Gokudera would do whatever he tells him to do, Tsunayoshi, without thinking shouted that he'll do whatever Gokudera wanted if he would seal his lips about the event. Gokudera eagerly said that he would love to have the honor of going hunting with the tenth. The promise was made and nothing could be taken back.

Tsunayoshi sigh a deep sigh as he wished he could have gone to town with Tsuna. His attention now focused on this outdoor activity that calls for concentration. "Gokudera I'm going ahead to the falls when they catch up guide them there." Tsunayoshi pulled the reins to the right to turn his horse and tapped his horse into a fast gallop through the forest.

"Jyuu-daime!" Not able to go against his tenths order Gokudera stayed back to wait for the guards.

Tsunayoshi reached the falls within minutes. He slowed his horse down to a walk towards the waterfall. His horse bent down to get a drink from the ice cold water and neighed as he quenched his thirst from the run. Tsunayoshi got off his horse and cupped his hands to retrieve some of the water to drink as well.

"Ah that was good wasn't it Natsu." He giggled as Natsu neighed in agreement, shaking his sunset red mane back and forth.

Tsunayoshi smiled the exact duplicate of Tsuna's. He loved his horse and friend who will become a strong stallion in the near future. His beautiful snow white coat was adorned with a sunset red mane that looked as if it were lit on fire. Natsu was a breed of horse that is rare to find because they were becoming extinct.

Tsunayoshi remembered the day Natsu was brought to the castle as a ceremony sacrifice for good fortune, health, and harvest for the next three years. Upon hearing that the beautiful horse was going to be killed, he and Tsuna intervened, saving his life and claiming the horse as theirs.

Tsunayoshi smiled, looking Natsu in the eyes.

Natsu suddenly neighed, swaying his mane to and fro as he stamped on the ground in urgency. This signaled that something wasn't right. They had company and it's not who it should be.

Tsunayoshi eyed the surrounding area. A few seconds later a young boy burst through the forest from the other side of the river. His black hair with a tent of blue was pinned up to the back creating spikes like a pineapple. He wore a white collared shirt and dark blue pants. He stared back at Tsunayoshi from the other side and then he looked to his back.

From a distance Tsunayoshi's groupie followed up as they all started to usher their stallions into a run.

Tsunayoshi, eyes still locked on the other boy from the river did not notice that Gokudera and the others from behind him were approaching. He looked on and felt that something bad was going to happen. Just then on the other side a group of soldiers armed with guns appeared.

They were arguing among themselves as the boy backed up to the river's edge. The next thing that happened shocked Tsunayoshi to the very core. One of the men in black on the other side aimed his gun at Tsunayoshi and shot it, but the young boy jumped and took the shot instead. He fell into the river.

Hearing the gun shot signaled many more from both sides of the river. Tsunayoshi realized that some of the gun shots were coming from his back. Explosions occurred on the other side as Gokudera ignited some hand bombs and threw them with accuracy and strength reaching whatever and whoever that have endangered the prince.

Without thinking Tsunayoshi jumped into the freezing river and swim to the sinking boy. As he rescued the young boy, the soldiers retreated in a run. Tsunayoshi had the boy's arm around his shoulders as he tried to support both of their weights within the body of water.

One of the guards jumped in and helped the two boys out, pulling the injured boy over to their side. Everyone hurried to the prince's side making sure that he wasn't hit by any stray bullets. Gokudera rushed to Tsunayoshi and examined him.

"Jyuu-daime! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm…f-f-fine…j-just c-c-c-cold. I-i-is he al-l-right?" He turned his head towards the injured boy.

"My prince he has been hit in the shoulder. We must hurry to the infirmary at Vongola castle. He is losing a lot of blood and you may get sick from jumping into the freezing river." The guard picked up Tsunayoshi and set him on his horse before he took the other boy.

"Yes let us hurry back before we meet up with more trouble."

They all rushed back to the castle.

* * *

Yes I know it's way short but if you read my A/N then tell me if it's better to keep it as one or two...XD...


	5. Chapter 5 Tsuna

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINES TO CLAIM**

* * *

~Tsuna~

A young teen with blonde hair stood there watching the scene before him. In front of him was his rough, tundre, ice prince of a friend from Japan taking a nap with a cute little kid by his side. This serene image was so out of place that it left him flabbergasted.

Here he was looking for a lost Kyouya and look what he finds; an interesting scene that he would be killed for if spoken about. Kyouya would surely be embarrassed and definitely kill him if he was to mention it.

He walked up to the pair of sleeping boys and was about to nudge Kyouya awake when his eyes opened. Uh oh this calls for trouble. Kyouya can hear the faintest noise. Must have woken him when I walked into the area, but why he didn't open his eyes until now was a mystery that'll probably never be known.

Kyouya straightened himself glaring daggers into Dino for finding him in such a situation and for being late in finding him. This meant that none of this is to be talked or questioned about.

"Why hello there Hibari~." Dino smiled.

"Shut it." Kyouya nudged Tsuna with his shoulder. "Hey wake up."

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleepiness in them. Kyouya stood up and patted his yukata then running his hands up and down to smooth it out. Tsuna also got up and patted his knee length shorts.

"Well shall we head back to the docks?"

"Yeah bout time."

Tsuna held the hem of Kyouya's sleeve and tugged at it. "Kyouya?"

At the mention of Kyouya's name Dino perked up. This was another interesting find. Hibari did not like people calling him by his first name, so why is he letting some kid use it. "Who's the kid?"

"I forgot that he's also lost." Kyouya sighed. "Let's take him deeper into town. His parents might be looking for him."

"Kyouya? So you let him call you by first name?" Dino chuckled. "I've known you for four years now and I still can't call you by your first name. How come this kid can?"

"Shut up you herbivore or I'll bite you to death!" Kyouya glared.

"Okay okay sorry." Dino laughed to himself.

"Ne Kyouya, is he your friend? Is he also from Japan?" Tsuna wanted to ask something else but decided not to in case of angering Kyouya. What exactly does herbivore mean?

"Eh? This kid can speak Japanese?" Wide eyed, Dino looked over the smaller boy.

"He's not a friend. Let's go." Kyouya held Tsuna's hand and pulled him into a walk.

"You know it's not that way. It's this way." Dino pointed.

"Say so earlier Idiot!" He then walked in the direction Dino pointed still holding onto Tsuna's little hand.

They walked down a steep passageway that leads to the main street. By then Kyouya had already let go of Tsuna's hand and had taken the lead.

"So kid what's your name?" Dino asked.

"I…I'm Tsuna." Tsuna timidly answered back.

"Oh no last name?"

"Um..I…I.." Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be telling him his last name. He is the prince of the country, and he did not want to deceive Kyouya, but it could be dangerous.

"It's okay little brother. You don't have to give me your last name." Dino smiled. "How old are you?"

Tsuna smiled relieved that he could doge the question of who he is. "I'm eight years old." His smiled brightened.

"Eight huh? Well Hibari here is thirteen and I am fifteen. The name's Dino." Dino smiled back at the younger boy. "You want to tell me how you got lost? I might be able to take you back to the place you strayed from."

"Okay. I got lost because I…" His thought trailed off as he thought about how he got lost. It was because of that incident at the boutique. He completely forgot that he was sad and crying just before he met Kyouya. This part of the story he did not want to tell them. "I just strayed from the people I came with. Yeah…" Tsuna looked down hoping that they'd buy the story. "It was at the boutique, but I don't remember which one…"

"A boutique huh? Well there sure are a lot of those in town. Do you remember anything about it? Or maybe something near by?"

Kyouya just kept walking ahead, but making sure that he wasn't walking too far ahead since he still don't know where they are to head for.

"Umm…I think….oh yes there was a smell I remember there. It smelt really good. Like cake…and strawberries and cream…." Tsuna looked up with a happy smile.

"Is that so? I know where that is let's go!" Dino lead the way as Kyouya walked a little behind him with Tsuna in toll. Coming close to where the boutique was they were stopped by a loud shout of Tsuna's name.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana pushed through the crowd of people, her daughter in hand. "I finally found you! Where were you? Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? Don't you….ever…ever leave my sight!" Nana was in tears by the time she finished. She was scared out of her wits when Tsuna disappeared for two hours and twenty minutes. Thinking that someone had recognized him and kidnapped him for ransom, or worst killed, Nana had contacted the secret guards nearby and made them do an all out search.

Nana had dropped to her knees as she held Tsuna in a tight embrace. Kyoko stood beside her mother smiling, glad that Tsuna was found.

"I…I'm really sorry….Nana-chan…I didn't mean to…get lost…I…" Tsuna's eyes were brimming with tears as he felt guilty for making Nana so worried.

"No my child, the good thing is that you're safe." She released her hold on him and stood up wiping her tear stained face.

"Ah Nana-chan. I want to introduce you to my new friend." Tsuna smiled and grabbed Kyouya's hand, pulling him forward. "His name's Kyouya and he is also from Japan. See?" Tsuna was enthusiastic. "He helped me when I got lost…hehehe…"

"Kyouya? Well nice to meet you. I would like to give you my gratitude for helping Tsuna in dire need. Thank you so much." She bowed, showing her thanks.

"Uh,,,No…My name is Hibari Kyouya. It was fine." Feeling awkward and irritated Kyouya just wanted to get this over with so that he may go back to the docks and leave.

"And this is Dino-san! He helped me and Kyouya find our way back." Tsuna gestured towards Dino who is trying to suppress his laughter.

"I thank you too." Nana bowed.

"No no the pleasure is mine." Really such a pleasure to see Kyouya in this state. Dino held his hand over his mouth to cover the on coming laugh. Kyouya elbowed him hard in the abs making him cast out a hard cough.

"Well we should really get going. We have a lot to do before we leave the dock tomorrow morning." Dino rubbed his pained abs.

"Eh? You're….leaving….to..morrow morning...Kyouya?" Tsuna felt a tinge of pain in his heart for having to say good bye to a new friend.

"Yeah." Kyouya saw the look in Tsuna's eyes and some how felt the same pain.

"Can..I..at least see you off at the docks?"

"Tsu-kun I'm afraid you can't do that." Nana hated to say it but it was the truth. Tsuna is the prince and it is dangerous to be out and about carelessly. Today was an exception because Reborn was in town and G was secretly tagging Tsunayoshi's group.

Tsuna's always smiling face became that of a frown. "Well can I at least see him off at the docks? I mean today….say good bye early…."

Nana smiled sadly. "Well why not? We're in town right now, it wouldn't hurt to say good bye today." Besides Reborn was at the docks so it should be okay.

Tsuna's frown became a sad smile. They walked Kyouya and Dino back to the docks. The seagulls were squawking for food as they circle the area and ships. The docks were as busy as always with people about doing business and taking cargo out of ships into the market.

Tsuna and the gang reached a huge boat with the Japanese word Skylark written on the side. Many people were abroad the massive ship checking the sails and cleaning the decks. A few muscled men carried huge boxes of supplies and materials into the ship coming out to carry more in. The ship was being prepared to leave in the morning.

"Well this is it." Dino smiled as he stretched his hands, waving them to the Skylark ship. Kyouya and Dino stood facing Tsuna and his company as their backs faced the ship.

Tsuna walked up to Kyouya and stood there not knowing what to say first. He wasn't sure what he should say or if this will be the last time they'll see each other. "Um…well I…I hope to see you again someday…Kyouya.."

"Yeah I'm sure we will." For some strange reason he actually felt that his words were true. This feeling he can't describe, for the first time in his life there was someone who was not afraid to approach him, to accept him. This was just all too strange and Kyouya didn't want to think about it.

Tsuna timidly looked up at Kyouya's face, trying to read what he was feeling or thinking. Contemplating on if he should do it to Kyouya, Tsuna swayed up and down back and forth on tip toes. Then he went for it. Kyouya was his first friend and Tsuna wanted to wish him a safe return home so he stood on tip toes and planted a kiss on Kyouya's left cheek.

Bystanders gawked at the scene, especially those of the Skylark crew. They dropped what they were doing and hoped with all their hearts that the poor kid wouldn't get beat up for such an intimate gesture. They were all ready to jump in and rescue the "to be victim" of Hibari Kyouya's punishment of humiliation.

Kyouya taken aback by the sudden intimacy of the kiss, for the first time did not retaliate like he would usually do by swinging his fist. He just stood there as Tsuna disconnected his lips from Kyouya's fairly pink tinted cheeks. Kyouya was agasp as he tries to form words with his mouth, unable to say anything.

Tsuna leaned back as he stare Kyouya in the face and smiled cheerfully. "Have a safe journey home."

Everyone else who did not know of this exchange in the royal family, which is practically everyone there except for Nana and Kyokyo, sighed out of relief that the kiss merely meant for a safe return home.

"Right…." Kyouya did not know what to say.

"Well I'll be going then. I think Onii-chan is about ready to be heading home too, so…." Tsuna smiled meekly and ran to Nana's side holding her arm.

"Yes we'll be going now." Nana smiled as she waved her hand and held onto her daughter and Tsuna's hands, making their way towards town again.

As they left the Skylark crew stared from the leaving people to Kyouya in awe that the young boy did not get beat up, limping his way back to wherever he had come from. When they turned their gazes at Kyouya, they received a cold glare indicating for them to get back to their own work. The whole crew turned swiftly regretting the sudden halt of their activities due to an interesting scene before them involving their captain's overbearing nephew.

Proceeding his way to Kyouya's side, Dino covered his mouth with his gripped hand, holding back a teasing laugh. "So that was quite an interesting scene there don't you think Kyouya~?"

Kyouya pivots himself in Dino's direction swinging his hand, catching Dino off guard, and drove him to stagger. "Shut up." He whirled around and walked off to inspect the working crew members.

Dino chuckled softly after him.

Nana held onto Tsuna and her daughter's hands in a tight grip, not wanting to lose them. Heading to the carriage to take them home, from the side she saw a young man in a red Chinese garment walking out of a shack. Then right after him a man with curly side burns walked after him. They paused to talk for a moment and then the curly side burns man noticed that she was watching them. She bowed her respects and stopped her movements, making the other two little ones stop with her. The other man turned to look at what had distracted his companion and smiled at the site. He excused himself, heading to the docks. The man with the curly side burns walked towards them.

"Mrs. Sawada, why are you guys here at the docks? Weren't you supposed to be in town shopping?" Reborn looked from Kyoko to the young prince and back at Nana.

"Oh just a little side tracked is all. I'll explain once we return to the castle. I expect we'll be receiving some guest tonight and we'll have to tell the young princes about their births."

With that said Reborn raised his eyebrow in question, but accepted what Nana had said.

"Would you like to join us back home?" said Nana smiling.

"Why not we're heading the same way, I assume my appearance is entailed." Reborn joined them as they got inside the carriage heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who had reviewed! I hope that my story isn't confusing...XD...Finally got my comp fixed so yay! Updates will not be constant since I still have to focus on school. I'll do my best to update.**


End file.
